The Dance
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Aku terus melakukannya karena aku mencintainya, meski nafas ini akan segera berhenti, meski jantung ini akan mencoba untuk berhenti berdetak. For Infantrum Challenge: FSF's Way of Love dari karindromeda. Mind to RnR?


**For Infantrum Challenge: FSF's Way of Love** by **karindromeda**. GakuLuka. Karena katanya harus canon, maka ini Cha canon-kan dengan mengikutin _setting_ dari lagu Last Dance, Karin. :)

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

Aku terus menggerakkan kakiku meski mereka bilang aku sudah tidak dapat lagi menari.

Aku terus menggerakkan tanganku meski mereka berkata bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menari.

Aku terus melakukannya karena aku mencintainya, meski nafas ini akan segera berhenti, meski jantung ini akan mencoba untuk berhenti berdetak.

Aku terus melakukannya agar kau terus tersenyum, hingga kau sadar aku tak lagi di sisimu.

**-#-**

**A GakuLuka Fic  
[Gakupo's POV]**

**-#-**

**The Dance  
Vocaloid © YAMAHA**

**-#-**

Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika ia berdiri di depan meja _receptionist_ sambil menggebrak meja dengan tidak anggunnya. Rambut merah jambunya yang terikat rapi bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, mengikuti gerak kepalanya yang tengah meluapkan kekesalan. Aku tersenyum kecil, namun tak berniat untuk menegurnya sama sekali.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya.

Aku tetap berjalan karena gadisku menarik tanganku menuju ke sebuah ruangan tempat kami akan berlatih menari—untuk pertunjukkan selanjutnya. Crypton Corporation, bukanlah sebuah perusahaan yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Aku, Kamui Gakupo, adalah salah satu bintang yang diorbitkan oleh perusahaan ini.

"Kau tahu, Gakupo, aku sudah berlatih gerakan terakhir berkali-kali, aku yakin tidak akan salah lagi," suara gadisku mengalihkan perhatianku dari gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Ah ya, Miku. Itu bagus sekali. Aku tidak sabar menampilkannya bersamamu," ujarku.

Miku tersipu, kedua tangannya menutupi kedua pipinya. Ah, manis sekali. Aku sempat menoleh ke belakang sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol lift yang akan membawa kami ke lantai atas. Gadis itu masih ada di sana, di meja _receptionist_, kini meluapkan kemarahannya pada Kaito, entah apa yang ia keluhkan sedari tadi.

_Ting_.

"Ayo, Gakupo, liftnya sudah terbuka."

Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika ia berdiri di depan meja _receptionist_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kali pertama aku melihatnya akan merubah semuanya. Aku hanya tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

* * *

"Namanya Megurine Luka."

Aku meneguk sebotol air mineral ketika Kaito memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingku sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di wajahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk tidak jelas sambil mengambil sebotol minuman lagi dan memberikan padanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Siapa dia?"

"Seorang penyanyi..."

"Oh."

"...yang ceroboh."

"Hum?"

Penyanyi yang ceroboh. Bagus. Kalau tidak salah dengar sedari tadi beredar kabar bahwa kami akan menjadi _dancer_nya ketika ia membawakan beberapa lagu dalam sebuah ajang penganugerahan musik bergengsi di sebuah stasiun televisi. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali menonton televisi, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa Megurine Luka itu. Penyanyi? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu lagunya.

"Dia meninggalkan _free pass_nya untuk masuk ke gedung ini, jadi tadi dia marah karena tidak bisa masuk dan berlatih di sini."

"Dan kau kena imbasnya?"

"Tepat."

"Selamat."

Kaito meninju pelan lenganku, yang kutanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

_Tap tap tap_.

Langkah ringan seorang gadis tertangkap di telingaku, aku melongok ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berjalan memasuki tempat latihan kami. Gadis yang pertama kali kulihat di meja _receptionist_ sambil menggebrak meja dengan tidak anggunnya kini berubah menjadi seorang putri cantik.

"Maaf atas sikapku tadi," ucapnya sambil membungkuk ke arah Kaito.

"Y-Yah, tidak usah dipikirkan," balas Kaito sambil berdiri dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia melirik ke arahku sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang latihan para _dancer_. Kata Kaito namanya Megurine Luka, seorang penyanyi ceroboh yang sangat galak ketika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan.

Gadis itu kembali memandangku ketika selesai melihat beberapa _dancer_ yang sedang berlatih, aku tersenyum kecil—yang disambut ketus dengan gadis itu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ah, penyanyi yang sombong.

"Kaito, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" ia kembali bicara dengan Kaito.

"Tentu saja."

"Gakupo~! Kau sudah janji akan menari bersamaku, kan?" Miku datang menghampiriku dan menarik lenganku. Ah, aku ingin melihatnya sedikit lebih lama, walau dengan begitu aku sedikit mengkhianati Miku.

"Baiklah, _my dear_ Miku."

"Jangan menggoda, Gakupo, aku harus fokus," Miku tersipu.

"Aku kan berkata begitu untuk meningkatkan _chemistry_ kita."

"A-Ayolah, Gakupo! Hentikan!" wajah Miku semakin memerah.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil melemparkan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi melingkar di leherku ke arah kursi. Handuk itu mendarat dengan sempurna ketika aku menoleh dan melihat gadis itu tengah menatapku sambil mendengarkan Kaito berbicara.

Di pertemuan pertama kami, aku belum bisa mendengar langsung siapa namanya. Aku hanya mendengar namanya dari Kaito. Namanya Megurine Luka, seorang penyanyi ceroboh yang sangat ketus kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

* * *

_Yth. Tuan Kamui Gakupo_

_Berdasarkan pemeriksaan kesehatan yang telah Anda jalani, dengan berat hati kami menyatakan bahwa tulang di area tangan kanan dan kaki kiri Anda mengalami keretakan, serta terdapat luka pada paru-paru kanan Anda. Kami berharap Anda bisa melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut agar bisa kami tangani segera._

Surat itu tidak pernah kulipat ataupun kumasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop, tetap diletakkan dalam keadaan terbuka di atas sebuah meja yang sangat berantakkan. Aku tidak pernah ingin datang ke sana lagi, setelah dirawat karena kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk dirawat lagi di sana.

Aku tahu tubuhku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, aku hanya bisa menari selama sepuluh menit, dan kemudian nyeri menyerang di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Aku tahu kesehatanku terus memburuk, karena kini aku hanya bisa menari dua sampai tiga kali sehari, karena nafasku terus memendek, aku mudah lelah. Ah, payah sekali.

Sempat aku berubah pikiran dan ingin datang ke rumah sakit, namun kukurungkan niatku ketika tiba saat aku harus kembali menari lagi.

Aku mencintainya, tarianku itu.

"Gakupooo~ aku sudah menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu. Kau lelah, kan?"

Aku dapat mendengar suara Miku dengan jelas dari luar kamarku. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Miku yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ah, aku yakin pasti teh ini dibuat dengan penuh cinta," godaku.

"Su-sudahlah, minum saja tehnya," potong Miku.

Aku tersenyum dan menarik kursi di hadapannya, kemudian meniup-niup teh panas itu. _Earl grey_. Miku melipat tangannya sambil memperhatikanku meminum teh. Gadis ini manis sekali, entah mimpi apa aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya dengan begitu mudah.

"Gakupo," panggil Miku setelah aku meminum seteguk teh.

"Hm?"

"Apakah setelah kecelakaan tubuhmu masih sakit?"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku bahagia sekali karena Miku mengkhawatirkanku."

"G-Gakupo, jawablah."

"Sedikit. Terima kasih sudah bertanya, Miku."

Miku tersenyum lagi dengan sangat manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah dipaksakan, kasihan tubuhmu."

"Hehehe... apa kau benar-benar takut kehilanganku?"

"Gakupo, aku serius. Kau tidak usah menari saat Megurine Luka menyanyi nanti jika memang tubuhmu belum kuat."

Bukan belum kuat, tubuhku memang tidak akan pernah kuat lagi dengan keadaan begini—tulang retak di sana sini dan luka di paru-paru. Andai saja aku bisa bilang pada Miku tetang keadaanku.

Aku meraih tangan Miku dan memegangnya, "Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa."

Dan raut wajah khawatir Miku digantikan dengan sedikit kelegaan.

* * *

Siang itu aku duduk sambil menyeka keringat di keningku. Di dalam ruang latihan ini, beberapa _dancer_ beserta seorang pelatih dan Luka duduk melingkar untuk mendengarkan konsep tarian dalam lagu berjudul 'Last Dance' yang akan dibawakan Luka dalam ajang penganugerahan musik bergengsi nanti.

Lucunya, sang penyanyi itu kini tengah duduk di samping kananku. Ah, takdir.

"Jadi dalam lagu ini, Luka akan bernyanyi sambil menari dengan Gakupo sebagai pasangannya."

Eh? Aku?

"Kamui Gakupo... itu kau, kan?" tanya gadis berambut merah jambu di sampingku itu.

"Ya, Nona Manis. Itu aku."

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh rayuanmu."

_Jleb_.

Gadis ini benar-benar ketus kepada orang yang pertama dikenalnya. Ah, sayang, padahal wajahnya manis sekali. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar tolakannya, kemudian kembali mendengarkan pelatihku memberikan penjelasan.

Pengarahan itu tidak lama, hanya sepuluh menit dan kami sudah berdiri untuk kembali berlatih. Dua minggu lagi, tubuhku, tahan sedikit, ya. Jika nanti aku telah menyelesaikan tarian ini, maka aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat selamanya. Aku akan berhenti menari.

"Posisikan dirimu sebagai kekasih Luka, Gakupo. Ketika kau menari, Luka adalah gadismu. Ketika kau menari, dunia adalah milik kalian berdua hingga kau tak bisa menari lagi."

Aku mengangguk, begitupun Luka.

Lalu kami mulai menari.

* * *

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku merasa bahagia saat aku menari.

Aku tidak ingat kapan pertama kaki dan tanganku menuntunku untuk bergerak dan menari.

Aku tidak ingat, yang kuingat hanyalah aku puas setelah menari, meski saat ini, menari bisa menghancurkan tubuhku. Menari adalah mimpiku sejak dulu, sejak aku masih menggerakkan tubuh layaknya robot. Namun aku tak pernah berhenti bermimpi.

Aku pasti bisa menari.

Jika menari bersama dengan Megurine Luka adalah tempat aku meletakkan impian terakhirku, maka aku akan mengejarnya hingga aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku sendiri.

Ini adalah akhir minggu pertama aku berlatih dengan Luka, berarti masih ada empat hari lagi sebelum kami akan berada di panggung sesungguhnya. Gadis itu menari seperti seorang malaikat yang mengepakkan sayapnya. Langkahnya sangat ringan, setiap gerakannya sangat gemulai, dan suaranya sangat merdu. Dia penyanyi sempurna yang pernah kutemui.

"Anda sudah hapal dengan gerakan di tengah lagu, Luka-sama?" tanyaku ketika ia baru tiba di ruang latihan.

"Aku masih belum bisa melakukannya dengan baik, maaf," sambil tersipu, ia berkata dengan ketus.

Aku tertawa ringan.

"Tapi aku akan mencoba semampuku."

Kemudian aku mengangguk dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Anda pasti bisa. Anda penyanyi yang hebat, Luka-sama."

"Bisakah kau hilangkan keformalan itu?"

"Tidak bisa," aku menjulurkan lidah.

Gadis berambut merah jambu yang pertama kutemui ketika ia berdiri di meja _receptionist_ itu bernama Megurine Luka. Pemarah dan mudah sekali tersinggung. Selalu berbicara apa adanya dan tidak akan sungkan mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Gakupo, kau punya waktu sebentar?" Miku memotong pembicaraan kecil kami, membuat Luka mundur beberapa langkah sementara aku mengangguk.

Miku kemudian menarikku keluar dari ruangan berlatih, terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ini adalah sebuah pembicaraan serius. Aku yakin, karena ketika tiba di luar, yang Miku lakukan adalah menunduk sambil memegangi ujung kemejanya.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku dengar dari Kaito bahwa kau... kau tidak sehat."

"Hm?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh menari lagi, kan, Gakupo? Tubuhmu sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk menari!"

Aku terdiam. Miku semakin menundukkan kepalanya, aku yakin pasti gadis ini tengah menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku mencintai tarianku, Miku."

"Tapi, Gakupo..."

"Maaf jika ini terdengar menyakitkan untukmu..."

Gadis itu kemudian menghambur memelukku, begitu erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku. Andai saja ini terjadi ketika aku tidak sedang menyakiti hatinya, mungkin kondisinya akan jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

"Mi-Miku?"

"Terima kasih untuk enam bulan terakhir ini, Gakupo."

Aku mengeratkan pelukan kami, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Miku dan membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan penyesalannya padaku.

Aku tahu ini salahku yang tak pernah bisa jujur.

Namun aku tak pernah tahu ada gadis lain yang akan tahu tentang hal yang selama ini terus kusembunyikan dari orang lain.

Aku tidak pernah tahu.

* * *

Satu hari sebelum tampil, aku duduk di sebuah _cafe _sambil menikmati secangkir _cappuccino_ bersama dengan seorang penyanyi cerobooh yang ketus. Ia melipat tangannya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ketika aku selesai meneguk _cappuccino_ku, gadis itu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku rasa Kaito bisa menggantikanmu."

Aku tersenyum. Ini sudah tawaran ketiga yang kuterima.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diri, Luka-sama."

"Tapi tubuhmu tidak mungkin kuat, Gakupo."

"Ia bisa bertahan sampai aku selesai menari, Luka-sama."

Luka menghela nafas kesal, kemudian melipat tangannya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menikmati _cappuccino_ku. Aku sudah yakin dan aku tidak akan mundur. Aku tahu aku sering dimarahi ketika latihan karena hanya berlatih sebentar dengan porsi istirahat yang terlalu sering. Namun aku selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik meski ketika malam menjelang, aku harus menahan ngilu di tubuhku sendirian.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu bermimpi untuk menari, meski dulu tubuhku kaku seperti robot. Ketika aku menari, aku merasa seperti berada di dunia yang lain."

"..."

"Makanya besok, aku akan meletakkan impianku. Impian terakhirku adalah menari bersamamu. Setelah itu aku akan beristirahat, aku tidak akan pernah menari lagi."

Luka membelalakkan mata tak percaya mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutku. Gadis itu kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Aku ternganga—itu adalah fotoku semasa kecil bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu yang tengah mencubit pipiku kesal.

"Aku menunggumu untuk ingat kepadaku, namun kau tak pernah ingat."

"Anda?"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Gakupo, semua impianmu tidak pernah berubah."

"Lukana Octo?"

"Kau tak pernah menyadari bahwa itu adalah orang yang sama? Kau tak pernah mau tahu tentang namaku yang sebenarnya?"

Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa anak perempuan di masa kecil yang menjadi cinta pertamaku kini menjelma menjadi gadis cantik yang dikagumi semua orang karena pesonanya. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka bahwa Megurine Luka adalah teman masa kecilku—yang pergi ketika aku berharap besar akan bisa menari bersamanya dengan baik.

"Aku senang bisa mengetahui ini. Terima kasih."

"Gakupo?"

"Setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk memberi tahumu tentang semua perasaanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Luka-sama."

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan gadis berambut merah jambu itu sendirian. Aku tahu bahwa ini salah, aku tahu bahwa ini menyakitinya.

Kenapa aku harus terus menyakiti orang lain?

* * *

Malam itu gemerlap lampu menyorot sebuah panggung megah, aku menggerakkan kaki dan tanganku yang tengah terasa ngilu sesuai dengan irama lagu. Aku terus memaksakan tubuhku untuk menari walau nafasku terus dan terus memendek. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti dan tidak bermaksud untuk berhenti.

Ini duniaku, dengan Luka sebagai pasanganku. Ini ceritaku, tentang seorang pria yang menjalin kasih dengan seorang wanita dalam sebuah tarian. Di dalam tarian ini, aku adalah kekasih Megurine Luka.

Dan kami menari seolah tak ada orang yang menonton kami berdua. Luka tidak menghentikan nyanyiannya, ia terus bernyanyi sambil menari bersamaku. Kami terus menari di bawah gemerlap lampu panggung, seperti sorot cahaya bulan.

Aku rela berhenti menari sekarang ketika berhasil menari bersamanya. Aku rela meletakkan impianku di sini dan berhenti menari untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku. Karena tubuh ini sudah tak dapat lagi menari, karena nafas ini sudah tak mampu lagi menjadi lebih panjang.

Aku menari bersama seorang dewi bersayap putih yang akan terus bersinar dan mengepakkan sayapnya, sementara aku hanyalah seorang dewa bersayap hitam yang mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya, namun perlahan-lahan bulu di sayapku rontok—aku tidak akan bisa terbang menuju ke arah cahaya itu.

Dan tarian kami berhenti ketika lagu selesai dan Luka menangis dalam pelukanku.

_Prok prok prok_.

Tepukan tangan terakhir dari penonton menyambut kami. Tirai besar mulai menutupi panggung, di sana aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengecup bibir mungil Luka, meletakkan seluruh impianku di sana.

Kemudian perlahan aku merendahkan tubuhku dan ambruk di atas tubuh Luka. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam, dalam balutan baju berwarna putih dan sebuah mahkota bunga menghiasi rambut merah jambunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luka-sama."

Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara panik beberapa orang dan Luka yang mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Gakupo."_

—adalah bisikan terakhir yang kudengar.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **2555 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

#curhat: Ha-halo! Apa kabar semua? Kali ini Cha menulis GakuLuka angst. Yah pokoknya, memang sepertinya Cha nggak berbakat soal angst deh. Cuma sedang ingin menulis GakuLuka aja. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Hihihi... :)

FYI,** Lukana Octo** adalah nama Luka yang Cha ambil dari lagu **Venomania no Ouyake Kyouki**. :)

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
